Sword Art Online-Obscurity: The Chikara Chronicles
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Menma Uzumaki journey in SAO.


[Disclaimer: The following is a Naruto and Sword Art Online Fanfic crossover, Naruto; Naruto Shippūden belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sword Art Online belongs to Reki Kawahara, please support the official releases. Each of which I do not own obviously.]

*-*Summary: Kirito is a known Beater in SAO, but before he truly became a solo player of SAO, he was with a three man group who were all Beaters like himself. The leader of their three man group was known as Naruto and the second before him was a mysterious masked character dubbed Kuro. But their group disassembled a long time ago and have now scattered on the floors that have already been claimed. But things are beginning to heat from Player-Killers, Beaters and defeating stronger bosses within the game of SAO. With his former leader coming to him and wishes to bring back their alliance, they search for their third member.*-*

* * *

…

(("Sword Art Online~ Obscurity: TCC")) Normal Speech, Humanoid Immortal Object Speech  
_(("Sword Art Online~ Obscurity: TCC")) Normal Thoughts, Humanoid Immortal Object Thoughts_

/\…Author's Note…/\

From first watching Sword Art Online I was hooked on it and found it to be a really nice show, though it was disappointing that it didn't become serious enough and only went half way of the story when it could have reached to the 100th floor of Aincrad. The pairing was obvious but too early to begin with and it should have waited a bit. We all know where this is going and we know about the pairing is obvious because of Naruto and Asuna fans but I'm not going to do that. Yep, congratulations people you found a non-Naruto and Asuna Fanfic where instead of Asuna being with Naruto, it's going to be with Kirito (Kazuto Kirigaya).

And who is the mysterious character… you'll see soon enough. And what's the pairing… you'll see soon enough.

This will be short, just gotta get this out first before I get really serious.

* * *

/\…End of Author's Note…/\

* * *

…Prologue: The disbandment of Three Brothers…

I felt numb, I felt empty, and I was so very, very tired. But I could still feel my heart pulse, steady rhythmic beats easily pounding away in my chest and through my eardrums.

Darkness swept my vision till I slowly began to open my eyes, my cold blue eyes gazing at the otherworldly sky above me. My health-bar was dwindled slightly, still having its green color. I blinked dully, unfazed by what had happened. My skin tinged from the wintry night of this December month. Breathing out, small clouds of vapor were easily seen.

The sky caked in its wondrous midnight blue, stars were twinkling faintly from above. Flakes of snow were seen drifting within the air. Trees, endless snow covered pine trees loomed around me.

I breathed in again, my chest puffing out; filling my lungs with whatever oxygen existed.

Sitting up, I looked at my own gloved covered hands. A metallic object was in my right hand, I clenched it tightly.

"All the strength in the entire world, and I couldn't save you" I murmured to myself. It was true, I did have the power of the world at my disposal, but even I was limited to the rules. Gritting my teeth, I shut my eyes again, hot tears begun to stream down my face. I was finally broken, I cried for the first time in forever. Just what the hell was I doing? Why did he do this to me, to us even when we've suffered enough from the harsh reality outside?

I knew I couldn't save everyone and when I tried to save one person, I ended up saving nobody.

Were our lives really that pathetic? We wanted to escape reality and yet even in the gaming world we still can't escape the cruelty of having our eyes open and seeing it right in front of us.

The tears stopped, finally drying up. This sudden sensation of anger washed over me along with emptiness. Unclenching my hands and done gritting my teeth released a bitter sigh.

"I've had enough… I done" what I just said was hollow, I'd reach my breaking point, I didn't care anymore, I was done with suffering and now I'm going to make him suffer.

Footsteps were soon heard from the snow crunching beneath their feet.

Getting up and sheathing back my sword I glanced at the two members of my guild. The leader of my guild, "Kuro, are you alright?" Naruto asked worryingly. Looking down I silently walk passed him and the second member of the guild, Kirito. They both watched me walk away from them a couple feet from them.

I was tired of this. Moving my hand in a swipe up gesture a screen came into existence. Various options placed upon it with the Invert Controls alongside it. Pressing the existing screen I found the option I was looking for.

…

Nicholas the Renegade was a monster said to drop a rare item that could revive players, but unknown to their knowledge it proved to be a false hope for Kuro. Naruto Uzumaki watched cautiously as he saw his twin brother.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki watched his twin brother Menma Uzumaki fiddle with his screen till the icon indicating him that he was a part of their guild vanished. Smaller screens appeared in front of both of them, revealing that Menma had just left their guild. Kirito was shocked to see this along with Naruto.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done with guilds; I'm done with helping others. I don't want any more distractions" not looking at either of them he continued his trek forward. "You can't―Kirito stepped forward, wanting to reason with Menma in his decision. But he was stopped by Naruto. Blocking his path Naruto continued to look at his brother leaving till he spoke "let him go Kazuto, I know what he's going through so don't. Let him figure this out for himself."

Using his actual name was something serious even for Naruto's actual standard in the game. Looking at his brother teleport away he sighed a bit. What were they to do now that their third member was gone? There was no possible way for them to acquire a third member who was like them. "So what do we do now?" he questioned.

Realizing there was only one option for their small group he too began to scroll through the options of his Main Manu. "For now we'll disband. Let Menma have his time alone. You and I can still travel still but our group is only made for three so there is no grouping together till Menma comes back"

Grimacing by what he said Kirito nodded. All three were on their own now.

* * *

/\…Author's Note…/\

I said it was going to be short and I hope you got the message and were surprised by the inclusion of another person who doesn't need to be badass when he knows he is. Menma was out of character in this but I needed his reason for his shocking development when it gets further to the story. Choose what pairing you want for Naruto, Menma is already set with someone so please tell me in your review, no flames because no one was forcing you to read it and you wasted your minutes with this.

/\…End of Author's Note…/\


End file.
